1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydraulic shock absorber, which is adapted for use, for example, in aircraft, automotive, machine and railroad applications, and which is capable of being adjusted to decelerate loads at different rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic shock absorbers basically comprise a pressure tube or chamber filled with fluid and having slidably mounted therein a piston which is connected to a piston rod adapted to receive impact forces. Heretofore, certain shock absorbers have been provided with metering orifices for the pressure tube through which fluid is forced when the shock absorber is under load, and means for regulating the metering orifices. However, such prior constructions have not been as efficient in operation, as durable in service, as compact in construction, as economical to manufacture, and as readily adjustable, as might be desired.